


Golden

by fallsouthwinter



Series: Queensguard [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breakfast, Cats, Early Mornings, F/F, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: There was a cat perched on Jamillia's back.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet :)
> 
> A huge thank you to Sassysnowperson for her beta work!

There was a cat perched on Jamillia's back.

The tooka-cat sat primly, eyes half closed and purring loudly. Rabé knew it was Kareena's cat, Bangcorn. But she didn't know how Bangcorn managed to get into half the places she got into. Like now.

In the calm, pale light of the growing morning, however, there was no space in Rabé's brain to worry about anything. Especially a something involving a tooka that could apparently walk through walls. And nothing could bother Rabé when Jamillia's -- _Geet's_ \-- naked form was draped over her, still sleeping peacefully.

Carefully lifting a hand, Rabé pointed a finger at the purring tooka. Bangcorn regarded Rabé's hand coolly before rubbing the side of her face against the tip of her finger, stretching and leaping down to the floor.

Rabé let her hand settle on the small of Geet's back. Her other arm was trapped under Geet and was slowly going numb. Though Rabé wasn't inclined to move, she knew she'd have to get up soon, the day growing brighter and bringing with it responsibilities. She’d need her arm back for that.

A quick glance at the chrono across the room made up Rabé's mind. Gently she brushed Geet's hair off her neck, fingers combing through the strands. She heard Geet sigh as Rabé continued running her fingers through her hair.

"Geet?"

"Mmm?" Geet sighed again, leaning into Rabé's touch. "Feels nice," she said, voice still heavy with sleep.

Rabé tucked a strand of hair behind Geet's ear, wanting to press a kiss against the skin there, but the way Geet was draped over her made it impossible. Instead she trailed her fingers down Geet's neck, over her shoulder and down her arm, then trailing back up the previous path. She splayed the hand of her trapped arm against Geet's side, and she felt Geet shift, tangling their bare legs together before lifting her head.

Smiling sleepily down at Rabé, Geet leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Rabé's mouth. "Good morning," Geet said, mouth so close that Rabé could feel the ghost of Geet's lips over hers.

"Good morning," Rabé replied, feeling lighter than the morning sunlight spilling through the windows, now a young orange that had yet to mature to gold.

"What time is it?"

"Still early." Rabé managed to free her arm, Geet obligingly lifting off it when Rabé tugged, resuming her place on top of Rabé afterwards. The movement gave Rabé a glimpse of Geet's full nude form and couldn't help but think that the morning sun was perfect for Geet, painting gold in her hair and making her more radiant than the sun.

Still unwilling to rise, Rabé slid her fingers back into Geet's hair, stroking it out of her face, Geet's eyes falling closed. Tugging Geet's head down, Rabé kissed her, slow and tender. Geet tilted her head, pressing closer and sweetly opening Rabé's mouth with her tongue, making Rabé gasp.

Their kisses remained languid as the sunlight, Geet's bottom lip cupped between Rabé's as she cupped Geet's face, thumbs tracing over her cheeks as they kissed. Emotion was filling Rabé's chest, as warm, heavy, and golden as the sun, flowing through her limbs, warding off the chill of the room, making her press more ardent kisses to Geet's mouth.

A sudden shift and dip on the mattress broke the spell, and both Geet and Rabé broke the kiss to look over. Bangcorn was on the bed again, kneading the blankets and purring loudly.

"Hi Bangcorn." Geet scratched the tooka's head, which Bangcorn responded to by purring louder. "Does Kareena know you're in here?"

Even if the cat could answer, it wouldn't have gotten the chance. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Kareena's voice lanced through the door. "Milady?"

Sighing, Geet rolled off Rabé and the full force of the chilly room hit Rabé, causing her to immediately rise and pull on her robe in a heroic attempt to not pull Geet back down.

Pulling on her own robe, Geet walked to the door and slid it open. "Good morning Kareena."

"Good morning Jamillia," Kareena greeted, entering the room with a tray loaded for breakfast. She smiled at Rabé as Rabé sat on one of the plush chairs in the room. "Good morning Rabé."

"Good morning."

Kareena sat the tray on the low table next to the chairs where Rabé sat and began addressing Geet. "Aliné will be -- Bangcorn!" Kareena exclaimed at the tooka who had leapt up on the table to inspect the contents of the tray and immediately started nosing hard at one of the containers. Kareena plucked her off the table. "So this is where you've been all night!"

Geet walked over and gave Bangcorn a scratch under the chin, causing the tooka to purr loudly again. "Looks like we have a traitor in our midst," she joked as Kareena harrumphed at her. Rabé shook her head and began inspecting the dishes on the tray as Geet continued. "What were you saying about Aliné?"

"Oh, right. She'll come in about half an hour to assemble your hair and wardrobe."

"Very well. Are you joining us for breakfast?"

Kareena glanced at Rabé, who merely raised an eyebrow at her as she flipped the teacups over and began pouring tea. "No thank you. I've already eaten."

When Kareena left, Bangcorn tossed over her shoulder and still purring, Rabé added a bit of shaak milk to a cup as Geet watched, then offered her the cup. Geet took it, and sat in the same chair as Rabé, causing Rabé to nearly spill her tea from being jostled. Rabé made a face at Geet, which Geet only smiled innocently at, taking a sip of her tea and laying her head on Rabé's shoulder.

"What's the menu for today?"

"Phraig porridge with seaweed, blumfruit in cream, hard boiled eggs, and toasted seedbread." Rabé's voice softened. "Do you wish me to serve you?"

"Always."

Their breakfast passed quietly, the two perched together on the same chair, the room now filled with bright, golden light.


End file.
